Masked Stringed Fate
by NinaIsObsessedWithYaoi
Summary: He did everything in his power to normally attempt to get him to love him. It hasn't worked, but now, the puppetmaster has chosen their fate. (Rated T to be safe, contains spoilers)
1. Chapter 1

Oh how he loved the sounds of the screams of his victims, but this one in particular was different. She was actually fighting back. Oh poor Faye, she didn't have a chance towards him trying to protect her precious Alm, but yet, he spared her. He had other plans for her. The two were in an abandoned house on the outside edges of Rigel. The girl was still knocked out from her attempts to fight back, which was better for him. Her original clothes were torn apart from the struggle, which were gently removed off of her, revealing her underwear and bra. Now, he still had standards, so he wouldn't take advantage of her. The redhead went and grabbed a bottle of mysterious liquid and a pair of gloves before returning to where the unconscious girl was. He opened the bottle of liquid before putting on the gloves and pouring a bit of the liquid on the gloves, and started gently rubbed the liquid on her, which started to harden her skin into plastic. It felt so wrong to him, but he had to do everything in his power to have his lover to himself. He had killed several others, but there had to be some survivors for his own personal game. Soon, after her entire body had hardened and turned her into a doll, a pink dress and skirt was put on her, making her look like a doll that could be sold in a shop. Oh how adorable she looked. The redhead picked her up, bridal style and brought her to a separate room and sat her down on a chair. She was gonna have company soon, and it wasn't just gonna be one other doll.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, the army was somewhat concerned. How could such a prominent figure in the army just disappear overnight? The last time they saw her was with Lukas and he said that he saw her return to her tent. They all had no idea of what he did to her, or some of the grunts. Everything went normal that day until after that night's meal, Forsyth managed to get a little one on one time with Lukas.

"Lukas, are you hiding something?" He asked. "Whenever you've been asked about Faye's disappearance, it's like you've had something to do about it. I wish I didn't have to ask this, since we've been friends for a while." The green haired solider asked, not noticing Lukas digging in his pocket for something.

"I wish they'd stop asking about it too. All I did was have a sparring match with her." Lukas replied, continuing to dig until he found what he was looking for, a syringe filled with the liquid that he had rubbed into Faye, but with a little something added to it to make the body limp.

Lukas carefully slipped it into his other hand and injected Forsyth without him noticing.

"Hey is there a mosquito on my arm?" Forsyth asked before noticing the needle in his arm. "So you did have something to do with it."

"I'm not saying that I did." The redhead replied.

"You did have something to do with it, and now you injected me with a poison so I could be eliminated, and your cover won't be blown. I thought I could trust you." The green haired solider started to walk the other way to warn the army.

"God… Whatever was in that poisons really blurring my vision…" He muttered before realizing his arm joints were stiffening up, and his legs gave out, making him land flat on his face. Forsyth was barely able to turn himself in his back, only to see Lukas' foot on his chest. The redhead was smiling like nothing was wrong, and was he enjoying the suffering that Forsyth was facing?!

"Sweet Dreams darling~" Lukas said as Forsyth's eyes glazed over, making the transformation complete. The redhead flung his new doll over his shoulder and headed for the abandoned house, where he was keeping Faye. Nobody had disturbed the house, letting him keep his secret in peace. Lukas started to undress his former partner but suddenly stopped once all of the top clothes were removed. Those abs were majestic but he was in love with another, but he had an idea. He stood him up and started to make out with his new doll. The redhead made out with the doll just as if it was still breathing and living, before sitting him back on the chair.

"Thanks Forsyth. I needed that practice. It'll be good use when I finally get Clive's affection." The redhead said as he removed the torn up pants and armor. Half naked, Forsyth had a pretty decent body and it was well built, despite his backgrounds. Lukas grabbed a green dress shirt and black fancy pants before putting it on his new plaything.

"If you had kept quiet Forsyth, I would've spared you. Though you were stealing my precious Clive away from me as much as his Fiancée was… I suppose this is for the better though…" The redhead said to himself, as if the doll actually could respond. "What's that? You're sorry that you found me out and would've kept quiet? No no. I can't have anyone else near him except for me. Oh? You would've stayed away from him? I couldn't risk anyone getting in the way…."

Nightfall came and went, and Lukas had snuck back into camp undetected. First things first, murder. He had gone and taken out several other soliders until he came across one tent and only saw one guy in there. He knew there was supposed to be two in there so where was Leon? At least he didn't have a witness to what he was about to do. The redhead took the butcher's knife from his pocket and slammed it into the man's chest. Lukas knew he did enough damage to kill his victim, as he studied murder mysteries way before he started commiting his acts, and quickly fled the scene to grab the main reason he was back at camp, Alm. He silently crept around camp until he found Alm's tent. Honestly, it was cute how he slept with a plush of Princess Celica. But business was business. Lukas pulled the gag out of his pocket and wrapped it around Alm's mouth. Then, the unexpected happened. Alm woke up, screaming being muffled but something along the lines of _WHAT THE HECK LUKAS I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU_.

"This is for the better for both of us…" Lukas whispered, trying to not to blow his cover. He then quickly tied Alm's wrists together so that the green haired boy couldn't fight back, and threw the boy over his shoulder before quickly leaving camp, as if nothing had ever happened. The two headed for the abandoned house, Alm still struggling to escape his captor. When the two got inside the house, Lukas set Alm down on a chair before tying Alm's legs to the chair. He then left the room and came back with two shirts, one blue and one green and untied the gag on Alm.

"What the fuck are you going to do to me!?" Alm panicked.

"Shh…." Lukas whispered as he ran his fingers through Alm's hair, attempting to calm the boy. Then something crashed to the ground. While Lukas was getting the clothes, he apparently accidentally moved Forsyth forward from the chair he was sitting in, and gravity had taken it's course, knocking him onto the ground, and revealing his, and possibly Faye's fate.

"SO YOU ESSENTIALLY KIDNAPPED HIM AND MADE HIM YOUR PLAYTHING!?" Alm shouted, before Lukas put the gag back on him, so that could put his doll back in it's place.

"You know I could've killed you on the spot but I'm giving you a second life of being my plaything." He then removed the gag from Alm's mouth. "Now then, what color shirt do you want? Blue or Green?"

"B-Blue…" The green haired boy replied.

"You know, if I hadn't gone to your village, you wouldn't have became the leader of the Deliverance… And I could've had Clive all to myself… Then again I didn't feel these feelings until we had taken over the Sluice Gate."

"You've been planning this whole thing until then?"

"Nothing came together until recently…. I truly am sorry Alm, but I tried to give you the least horrific of the outcomes"

"I wouldn't mention it if you let me go…"

"You know too much and he always is near you so…" The redhead prepared another syringe like he had given before. He had accepted the fate of Alm, and was almost sad to see him be turned into his plaything.

"Any last words?" He asked as he finished the syringe

"Yeah, tell Celica that I love her with all my heart and my we meet again in a better life." Then, the syringe was injected into Alm's neck, slowly transforming him, and soon, it stopped. The transformation was done and the suffering was over for him. Lukas gave a heavy sigh and started to remove the armor. Was he actually starting to feel remorse? Or was this a one time thing? Once the armor was removed, a blue, long sleeved shirt was placed on him, and a nicer pair of pants were also put on him. Once the clothes were on Alm, he was carried into the room where he was keeping his other victims and placed on the bed. Lukas gave a bit of a smile and then left the house, hoping no one would suspect a thing the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok, I can't remember much from last night after I got up and went to the bathroom, but when I woke up this morning, I noticed the knife in his chest. I tried waking him up in order to get him to the medics, but he was already dead…. And then I went to Alm's tent to notify him about it, he had disappeared!" Leon explained, every word making his voice tremble, almost on the verge of tears.

"That's really odd…" Saber said before taking a drink of his ale. "Maybe it has something to do with Faye's and Forsyth's disappearances. I'm not too sure though…"

"What are we supposed to do then? Just sit around and wait for this person to come for us like helpless animals?" Kamui said, and pretty angrily at that. "We have to find whoever did this!"

"I'd say we ask Lukas first about Faye and Forsyth. He was the last one to be with them." Saber sighed.

"What then? Everyone who's asked him so far has turned up either missing or empty handed." Leon said, obviously still upset.

"I'm not actually sure. The only clue we have so far is that they've been targeting people that were in Alm's group before we merged into one big army. So maybe we ask people from his group?" Kamui said, obviously grabbing straws for ideas.

"That's our only option, unless Leon has a better one." Saber said.

"I'm just going with any option that will lead to justice. It's just I'm still in shock over it…" The archer sighed. "This is the second time that this has happened…" He muttered to himself.

"Wait, second time!?" Both mercenaries said. "You mean this has happened before?!"

"Yeah, every time I have the hots and lovey doveyness for someone they end up getting killed… Maybe it's the gods saying I'm not meant to have a lover." The archer said, trying to make a joke out of it, despite the tears in his eyes.

"Dude, we are going to find whoever did this. And we'll let you get some target practice out of it." Kamui said as he put a hand on his friend's back in an attempt to comfort him.

"Do you mean it?"

"Have I ever lied before?"

Everything seemed fine, except for one person listening in. He took a sip of his drink before saying to himself "I have my next targets."


	4. Chapter 4

With everyone on edge due to the disappearances, Celica was shocked on how calm Genny was during this whole thing. Everyone knew where Genny was during the disappearances so they had no reason to suspect her. In fact, she was scribbling something in a notebook more than ever.

"Genny, how can you stay this calm during this whole thing?" The Princess asked

"Oh, I'm using this whole scenario for the sequel to the novel I told you about!" Genny replied as she looked up from her notebook. "It's good practice for suspenseful scenes coming up, and it will all tie in with the first book!"

"Ok, that sounds really interesting then. Try not to kill the character you based off of me."

"I'll try."

The rest of the day went uneventful, with Genny continuing to write until nightfall where she took a break to eat with everyone and discuss things happening in her book, to gain advice for scenes or just basic editing. Afterwards, she returned to her tent to edit and write more. Later on in the night, as the cleric was in the middle of one of the less important scenes when she heard a male singing, and really well at that. She slipped out of her tent and into one of the nearby bushes. It was Lukas who was singing it, and the words were becoming more and more disturbing.

"A rusty knife made of steel shall take care of Saber, A shiny sharp sword and one glorious slash to eliminate Kamui, I can hardly wait for morning to come again!" Despite the fact that he was singing about murdering the army, Genny found the singing nice. She had to warn Leon, as it looked like he had already gotten to Saber and Kamui. She quickly snuck around bushes, trying to not alert the redhead that she has seen what he had been up to. She arrived to Leon's tent to see that it was empty. It seemed like the archer's bladder saved his life. Genny ran out to where the army usually did their "business" only to hear crying.

"Leon?" Genny whispered, trying to not let Lukas know she was out there.

"Genny?" Leon asked as he came out from behind one of the trees, his eyes red from crying.

"I know who did this whole thing."

"Who?"

"It was Lukas… I saw him holding a bloodied knife and there was blood on his face. He killed Saber and Kamui. I know it sounds stupid…"

"I'll take any justice I can." The archer replied

"I have a plan. We find Clive and warn him about Lukas, then go find Berkut to stop him."

"Why of all people him?"

"He's the only person aside from Saber that we know with enough power to decently take him on, and seeing how Saber just got a knife to him…."

"We need an alibi to get out though…"

"We're running out of supplies. And it's true."

"Got it."

The two went back to their respective tents, knowing of their plan but not of the fact Lukas had listened in on their whole conversation.

"Those fools…"


	5. Chapter 5

Oh how killing those two felt so good. He didn't want anyone knowing it was him so he had to kill them. He didn't want anyone taking his precious Clive from him, so the trash had to be taken out. Weapons were hidden in the forest so no one could fight back, he was ready to commit his main act of "love". Though he had to take out the recycling as well, and then mock Celica's and Alm's perfect chemistry.

The next morning went normal, except for the part where Celica discovered Saber's lifeless body. Genny and Leon comforted her throughout breakfast in between Leon and Lukas having staring matches. After breakfast, Leon and Genny let the army know that they'd be getting more supplies, to which they agreed to. The two left out the part of getting Berkut and warning Clive to not endanger their safety even more. As the two left, without any one else noticing, Lukas went after them. When the two were a good bit away from the camp, they heard footsteps that weren't theirs.

"I hope that's Celica reminding me that I forgot money…" Genny said, her voice cracking in fear.

"You can't keep me waiting...it's already to late to try and run away…" Genny knew right away who's singing voice that was. It was Lukas…

"Run…" Leon said quietly before sprinting off, Genny close behind him.

"How did he know?" Genny asked

"He probably dropped in unannounced on our plan. I should've known…" Leon replied as he headed into the forest. "We can probably lose him in here…" After the two felt safe enough to take a break, they did.

"What do we do?" Genny asked, wiping sweat off her face.

"You go. I'll hold him off. I have the ranged advantage along with being able to hide better." The archer replied, pulling out his bow and an arrow. The healer nodded.

"We have a bit of time so let's get more ground between us…" She said. The two eventually made it to the edge of the forest in view of a town until they heard him.

"Ding dong, here I come to find you, hurry up and run, let's play a little game and have fun…"

"Run. Remember our plan, and when you get to town, ask to stay in the inn." Leon said as he placed his hand on Genny's shoulder. "It was nice knowing you."

"Why are you saying that?" She asked

"Just go." The cleric ran off just as the redhead came into view.

"Well well, looks like the recycling can move." The redhead joked.

"You know, it's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, and on days like these, murderers like you… SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL!" Leon replied, shooting several arrows at his opponent, one chipping his minimal armor and the others missing.

"Oh what's wrong? Your lover died again? Hah! What a pathetic excuse for a human being. How do you think I feel that Clive is with someone else!?"

"The exact same way. The one I loved were both murdered, and both were interested in other people. Of anyone here, I'd know what your feeling the best out of anyone…"

"You know, I'd really like a doll with your beauty."

"What? Your totally derailing the conversation." Then the archer got a swift punch to the face, making his nose bleed.

"Nobody hurts my face." The archer growled before throwing one himself, which Lukas caught.

"I wish I didn't have to ruin my precious doll even more than I already have…" Lukas said as he twisted Leon's arm in a way that arms don't work. The lavender haired archer winced in pain, but still able to kick the solider in his lower region, which didn't seem to faze him.

"What the!?"

"It's called wearing a cup… I'd think you'd know that doll."

"Quit calling me that!"

"It fits you so much better…" Then, the redhead threw another punch, knocking the archer out, before throwing the body over his shoulder. Thank the gods he had the medicine to treat those wounds. For once he felt challenged for once on eliminating his targets. He had to give this one a special treatment. When he got to his abandoned house, everything was left the same as it was the last time he had entered the building. He set the limp body on a chair and got to work on the medicine to heal the wounds that had been made in the struggle. After that was done, the medicine was forced into his victim's body through the mouth, after that, Lukas got to work on the other liquid, adding in a special lavender liquid that matched his victim's hair color. When the mixture was evenly distributed, it was placed into a syringe and injected into Leon's arm.

"You know, I don't do this often Leon, so consider yourself lucky." The redhead softly said as the last of the liquid went into Leon's arm. The archer's skin soon turned into plastic as the liquid normally did, but something else happened. A string came out of his back. Once Lukas could confirm that the transformation was complete, he grabbed a lavender long sleeved dress shirt and a nice pair of pants and started to put it on his new doll. Once the clothes were on him, Lukas went under the new shirt and tugged at the string.

"How do you feel like now?" The redhead asked

"Like dying." Leon replied in the most brutally honest answer he has ever given.

"Now that's not very nice…" Lukas replied, acting like his nonexistent feelings were hurt. "If I get an answer like that again I'm gonna have to give you another shot. How do you feel?"

"Perfectly fine." Leon faked.

"That's much better!" Lukas carried Leon into a separate room from his other dolls and placed him on the bed before leaving. Leon didn't feel fine. All he wanted to do was die so he can be with his loves once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Genny ran into town, tears forming in her eyes. Why did Leon have to do something so stupid!? She walked into the inn, trying to keep herself together. As she walked in, the girl at the counter walked over to her.

"Are you ok?" the girl asked.

"N-No…" Genny replied, barely keeping it together. "Me and a friend were being chased in the forest by a psycho… He held him off so I could get here… He's probably dead…." Tears came down the cleric's face as the other girl sat next to her.

"Would you like me to call Alm's royal guard?"

"No… I just came from there… This psycho, he made Alm disappear as well… All because of a guy that's already engaged to someone else, and he wants this guy all to himself... Who I need to find is Lord Berkut. He's strong enough to take this guy out."

"Well, you're in luck. He's coming into town tomorrow to gain supplies for his and Lady Rinea's wedding."

"Really!?"

"Yep. I'll let you stay here for the night, free of charge. My dad's the owner so he'll understand. This kind of scenario is how he met my mom."

"How did that happen?"

"She was being chased by her crazy ex wielding a butcher's knife and jumped into my dad's window."

"Interesting. Mind if I use bits of that for my novel?"

"Go ahead, and could you tell me more about it while we get you a room."


End file.
